The Attack of the Old Fish
by iamcrafty
Summary: Truly truly random story.


The Attack of the Old Fish

"I'm going to go to Hamburger's house!" Hot Dog called to his mom. Hot Dog grabbed the phone and punched in Hamburger's phone number. "Can I come over today?" Hot Dog asked Hamburger's mom.

"No, Hamburger and his father are on a trip to Cheese Hills," replied Hamburger's mom.

"Aw man!" Hot Dog hung up. Meanwhile, Hamburger and his dad were hiking up a hill.

"Hey dad, there's something over there. Can I check it out?" Hamburger asked.

"Sure, but be careful," replied his dad. Hamburger tiptoed over to the thing. It was a guava fruit. Hamburger picked it up. Suddenly, something grabbed him. Hamburger's dad heard the noise and turned around.

"Hamburger, where are you?" cried his dad. He quickly called Hamburger's mom to tell her what happened. Hamburger's mom quickly grabbed the keys and got into her car made of banana peels. She drove for a half hour to Cheese Hills. She found a noodle and picked it up and decided to use it as a whip. Suddenly, a wild croissant jumped out of nowhere in front of her. Hamburger's mom defended herself with the whip, but she was locked in combat with the croissant. Quickly, Hamburger's mom called Hot Dog. At Hot Dog's house, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" called Hot Dog. Hot Dog picked up the phone. "Hello?" Hot Dog said.

"Hot Dog! Don't bother coming to our house tomorrow. We're at Cheese Hills, trying to rescue Hamburger! He's in trouble!" cried Hot Dog.

"HOT DOG'S IN TROUBLE?!!?" screamed Hot Dog, "I'm on my way!" Since Hot Dog was also a secret agent, he had a secret headquarters under his mailbox. He hurried to his headquarters, and activated the computer. "Cheese Hills is 23 miles from here!" said Hot Dog. He ran to his Dog Motorcycle, which happened to be made of rice. He drove it out of the headquarters, onto the road. When Hot Dog reached Cheese Hills, he pulled out his string cheese sword. Then he charged up the hill. However, 2 minutes later, he was panting and sweating. His sides ached. "Why is this hill so steep?" he cried. Suddenly, a tree cutter appeared.

"Need a lift?" he asked. Hot Dog nodded. "Sure," the tree cutter replied, "Hop on!" Hot Dog climbed onto the tree cutter's potato truck.

"I need to get to the top of the hill!" yelled Hot Dog. The tree cutter nodded. They started driving straight up. Meanwhile, Hamburger was trapped inside a bamboo cabin. He had tried several times to escape, but the door was locked inside and outside. Then he remembered the cabin was made of edible food. He started biting the bamboo, but it was too hard.

"That's made of dried bamboo," laughed a fish.

"Who are you?" asked Hamburger.

"I am the Old Fish. I am incredibly smart," replied the fish calmly.

"If you're old, how come you grabbed me so quickly?" snapped Hamburger.

"I do yoga," said the Old Fish.

"Oh my gosh," said Hamburger. Meanwhile, the tree cutter and Hot Dog had just reached the top of the hill. Hot Dog jumped of the truck.

"Thanks for the lift," said Hot Dog.

"You're welcome," replied the tree cutter as he drove back down the hill. Hot Dog approached the cabin. He tried to open it, but it was locked. Luckily, he had a licorice lock pick. He picked the lock and opened the door. Hamburger and the Old Fish turned around.

"Hold it right there, you fish!" cried Hot Dog, pulling out his sword.

"Aah, Hamburger, who's you're little friend here?" asked the Old Fish.

"Hot Dog K. Sausage," said Hamburger.

"Never say my full name ever again, Hamburger," breathed Hot Dog. Hamburger froze.

"You shall not rescue your friend. You will have to get past me!" cried the Old Fish.

"You're an old man. What can you do against me?" laughed Hot Dog. The Old Fish kicked him off the hill, onto the tree cutter's truck. "OMG," muttered Hot Dog.

"Need a lift again?" asked the tree cutter.

"Uh-huh," said Hot Dog. The tree cutter started to drive up the hill again. When they got to the top of the hill and Hot Dog opened the door, this time he was prepared. When the Old Fish attacked with a kung-fu kick, Hot Dog ducked and kicked him down the hill. The Old Fish wasn't as lucky as Hot Dog. He landed on top of the croissant. The croissant turned from his fight with Hamburger's mom and tackled the elderly man.

"Should we go home now?" asked Hamburger. Hot Dog nodded. He whistled for his Dog Motorcycle. The motorcycle appeared.

"Get on," said Hot Dog. Together, they drove down the hill towards their home.

THE END


End file.
